Complete Seduction
by Regency
Summary: Alternate Universe: Laura realizes she's falling for Luke and that one bad night never happens. Old School LnL. Ch 1 of 2. On Perm. Hiatus.


Author: Regency

Title: Complete Seduction

Characters: Luke, Laura, Scotty

Rating: Mature-ish

Summary: In a rather different universe, Luke is entranced by a young Laura, then seduced by her. Laura isn't sure what exactly she's started but she knows she wants him. She struggles between what feels right with Scotty and what she craves from Luke.

Author's Notes: Let's rewrite history for a minute. That bad night didn't end in rape. Hold onto that.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

* * *

_The couch cushioned them as they fell. Laura raked her fingers across Luke's back and gasped as he kissed the tender spot behind her ear that Scotty had yet to find. She wrapped her legs around his waist and whimpered at the aching sensation of being so close and yet so far from what she needed._

_He drew a hand between them and made quick work of the buttons on her blouse. He didn't take his mouth away from her skin. He was too attached the ragged noise of her breathing and the captivating thrust of her breasts._

_She stroked his neck and rubbed his arms. She didn't push him away; if anything, she spurred him on with her eyes which were nearly black in the unreliable strobe lighting. She smiled, fragile innocence and cunning seduction painting her lips. In every way, this was wrong and, in every way, she loved it._

_He dipped his lips down to her collarbone and gently suckled the tender skin._

_She arched into the caress, whispering his name._

_He clutched her to his body, determined to make her his and his alone, marriage be damned._

_She surrendered.

* * *

_

Laura Webber Baldwin ate her dinner slowly this evening, pausing only to kiss Scotty as he moved about in his routine. She tried not to look at him, afraid that her eyes would betray last night's dreams. It was wrong, she knew, to be dreaming about Scotty's friend, Luke. He was older than she was and dangerous; he wasn't her husband. The only man that should be inhabiting her dreams was the man whose last name she shared.

Scotty watched Laura over the table as he munched his food hurriedly. He was due at the law library for study group in twenty minutes. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and recognized the way she tried to avoid looking at him. She'd been this way for days now and it was starting to scare him.

"Laura."

She jumped, knocking over her glass of orange juice. "Damn it!" She reached for a table towel to soak up the citrus mess and tried to resist the tears that sprang to her eyes. She couldn't do anything right lately. She'd burned dinner last night and she had no doubt that she'd done it again tonight. Neither of them had eaten much of it.

"Hey, hey!" He caught her hands and felt them shaking as he held them. "Okay, something's wrong. I know it. Tell me what it is."

She shook her head, evading his searching gaze in favor of the floor. "Nothing, Scotty. Everything's fine. I've just been so clumsy lately! I don't know what's wrong with me."

Scotty lifted her chin so that he could look directly into her sapphire blue eyes. "I think you do. Tell me."

Her face crumpled as she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. She couldn't say it, whatever it was. She didn't even know. All she knew was that Luke Spencer was haunting her dreams and that she felt like she was cheating on Scotty. She couldn't tell him that; he'd never understand.

She shook head, resolutely. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Let me help you. Whatever it is, we can face it together. Remember, you and me against the world?" He brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"I know." She did know, but she still couldn't admit to this. They hadn't been married very long and she didn't want to lose him. She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "I love you, Scotty Baldwin."

He grinned, his fears sinking below Laura's bright horizon. "I love you, Laura Webber Baldwin." He suddenly checked his watch and saw that he was even later than before. "I have to go. I'll see you later." He pulled her tightly into his arms before turning to run out. "Whatever's bothering you, we'll take care of it, okay?"

She nodded, successfully stifling a pained expression. "Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye!" Then, he was gone and she was alone with that dream again: herself and Luke Spencer in a forbidden embrace. Her skin prickled with a new awareness of him and even the room's air was too close. She shivered and readied herself to go to the Campus Disco. She had no idea what she'd do when she saw him, but she didn't see any sense in getting fired over it. This job was important to her, her feelings would just have to fend for themselves.

* * *

Laura was struck with déjà vu when she stepped into the Disco. The strobe lights were on and the music was in full swing. The hairs on her arms stood up and she tightened her sweater around herself. She heard Luke belting out a schmaltzy ballad and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Luke," she called, announcing her presence. His soulful singing cut out and he made his appearance before long, arms out and welcoming.

"Hey, you." He put his hands on his waist, smiling at the sight of her. "Scotty called and told me you weren't feeling like yourself today, that you might not be coming in. I'm glad you could made it."

She sat her purse on the bar and began to remove her sweater. "Me, too. I just decided that however I was feeling wasn't as important as getting this place ready for tonight's crowd."

"It's nice to know you're committed."

She thought his eyes brightened, but it could've been her imagination. "Well, if I wasn't going to give it my all I shouldn't have come to work for you."

He nodded, firmly. "Damn straight."

She felt a fluttering in her stomach and had to avert her eyes from the handsome, determined expression on his face. She took a deep breath and then exhaled. She jumped when she felt distinctly male hands grasp her shoulders. She hadn't heard Luke walk over in concern of her sudden silence.

"Are you all right? Say, are you sure you should be here? I mean, if you're really not feeling well, I don't want you risking getting worse for my benefit--"

She straightened up, hoping to dislodge his hands. "I'm not here for you. I'm here because it's my job and I said I'd do it."

Feeling as though he'd crossed some invisible line, Luke lifted his hands and backed away. "All right, then. If you're sure…"

She cleared her throat and turned around. "I am."

"Okay. If you could get started on this month's inventory, it'd be a big help."

"Consider it done," she answered in her most confident tone. It only just managed to disguise her embarrassment. She'd come this close to revealing what was on her mind. She took her things to the storeroom and got started. All the while, she felt Luke's confused presence hovering nearby.

Two hours later, she was hardly halfway through this mammoth job and she was nearly blind from counting same objects repeatedly. She walked out of the storeroom with the clipboard tucked under her arm. She'd long since pinned up her hair and was wearing just a tank top now. She collapsed into a booth and basked in the wonderful air conditioning.

Once again, thanks to his mysterious ways, she didn't hear Luke coming up until he'd dropped onto the padded bench on the other side of the table. He was scanning her for any sign of illness she figured and remained still.

"I'm fine, you know."

He clasped his hands together on the table and gave her another once-over; this one made her shiver. _Damn him_, she thought almost spitefully. He suddenly smiled and she was petrified she'd given voice to her contemplation.

He gave her no indication whether she had or not when he went to the turntable and turned up the volume on the music. Strains of _What A Fool Believes_ began to float above her like dancing patron saints. Luke turned to her and extended his hand. She couldn't say no.

She slipped out of the booth and met him in the middle of the floor. He laid one hand on her lower back, bringing her so close she could smell the lingering scent of toothpaste on his breath, and with the other captured her smaller hand in his. They began to sway in tandem, searching patiently for a rhythm all their own. They found it and he led her down the floor, turning her and spinning her until she felt like a princess with her prince. She spun so much she felt dizzy and he caught her as she stumbled.

"Watch it, pretty lady. Wouldn't want to have to explain a concussion to Scotty."

At the mention of her adoring husband, the fantasy she was living wilted and she wasn't having fun anymore. At least, she realized that she shouldn't be. Her smile fell and she looked away from Luke's hypnotic blue eyes.

"I've done it again, haven't I?"

She looked up, distracted. "Done what?"

He sighed, spinning her once more. "Ruined the moment. Lately, whenever you and I seem to be getting to know each other, I always say or do something that sends you running."

"It's not you," she whispered. "It's just me being me." She let the dance continue, ignoring the lyrics of the song, and just concentrating on the warmth emanating from Luke's body. She'd been hot only minutes ago, but now she felt so cold. She moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. His arms came around her, molding to the slender contours of her body.

Before long, the song changed and she forced herself to listen or risk falling asleep in these arms.

_(For your love)_

_When I think about those nights in Montreal_

_I get the sweetest thoughts of you and me_

_Memories of love above the city lights_

_Ooh, I tried so hard to take it_

_But oh Lord my heart won't make it_

Luke rocked her and began to croon along with the music. He may not have known it, but he was soothing her. Her guilty conscience was stifled at the sound of his voice. She could ignore her common sense for a little while longer, tell herself that it was just a friendly dance, even if she knew differently.

_I just wanna stop _

_And tell you what I feel about you babe _

_I just wanna stop _

_I never wanna live without you babe_

_I just gotta stop_

_For your love _

He sounded so sincere, as if he was serenading her. Her heart squeezed and she gasped at the pain. She couldn't hold back tears anymore. Clear, salty drops of nothing began to course down her cheeks. All of the denial she'd claimed over the last few weeks was falling apart. At this moment, she knew herself better than she ever had: She loved Luke Spencer. And it was killing her.

She shrank away from his embrace, putting her back to him as she dried her face. _Oh, no, not this. It's not true! I love Scotty._ She hurriedly picked up her clipboard and moved back towards the storeroom, oblivious to Luke, who still stood where she'd left him in her dust.

* * *

Luke pensively rubbed his chin and watched the storeroom door slam shut behind Laura. Something was changing between them, he could feel it. Tonight, she'd let him sing to her and hold her; she'd turned to him and reached for him. She'd come so close to making his dreams come true, then, she'd run away as though waking up from a nightmare…or a dream.

He'd noticed this change for a while and had just taken it as her getting more comfortable in their friendship; he never considered that she might be starting to return his feelings. He felt a sudden rush of hope to his heart and he positively danced inside. She would be his, he hoped.


End file.
